Final Distance
by SteamFriedDumpling
Summary: He promised he'll by her side when she needs him the most,he promised to protect her at all cost. But after a surprise attack on her Country, forcing her to go on the frontline, will he be there to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the guys here. They belong to Fukuda… I'm too poor and clueless to own them….But I'm not clueless enough to not to own this story…v_

* * *

_**Final Distance**_

****

His cold hands were shaking with fear as he slowly opened the severed cockpit. The stench of burned wirings filled his nostrils as the cockpit slowly opened, to reveal his most feared thing in life.

"I'm sorry…." Her voice, was unusually hoarse, a proof of how severe her condition is. She already had her helmet off, and trails of blood coursing down from her forehead, passing through her left eye to her cheek, trickling down on her suit. Dark crimson stains were her orange pilot suit, from her right shoulder reaching at the chest area, going down to her abdomen. Her right arm hanged limply at her arm rest, with crimson droplets trickling down on her fingers..

"Hush...You don't need to talk…."

He leaned closer to her, hoping that this was all just another nightmare he could wake up from. That this was just a pigment of his imagination. But the cold touch of her hand on his face assured him of the fact that he wasn't.

"I'm sorry…" Even though she gave him the warmest smile she has, it wasn't enough to made him feel any better. He remained silent, with only the continuous flowing of tears has the words his heart wanted to convey to her. He carefully, gently wrapped his trembling arms around her head, hoping that his embrace would heal her wounds. He was trying to keep a straight, calm face, but, despite his efforts, his shaking body gave him away.

"I should have waited for you…I should have…been more…trustful…" A warm tear rolled it's way against the crimson stained cheek. "Now, here I am…a burden once more…"

He kneeled down to her, looking deeply in her tear stained golden eyes. He kissed away her tears, tasting blood in his lips.

"How many times should I have to tell you that you're not a burden. And it's not your fault. I should have stayed. I promised to protect you at all times…but…instead, I always leave you alone. We've been apart for such a long time…and…and…"

"Still.."

"It's not your fault…please don't say things like that. It'll be ok… don't worry…Help's on the way. So please…save your strength.. I wont leave your side anymore, I'll watch over you…."

He took off his charcoal black jacket and placed it over her. Then he stood up to wipe her tears and bestow a kiss on her crimson stained forehead.

_"You'll never be alone"_

* * *

_Rai-chan's corner: stress releasing mode_

_if you like it, please RXR or give me your rants, your raving or whatever.If you do I'll be very very motivated to finish this story even if I have to cram my way to do so..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**See?? I told you I'll update it! I'm working on the 3rd installment already.. so...you know the drill!**_

_**Much thanks to those who sent their reviews! you deserve a Lollipop for it!! Next time, I'll include your names!!!**_

****

**_hugs_**

* * *

…_**I want to see you but an invisible wave is pushing us apart…**_

"Representative Athha, I'm sure you're aware of the severity of this matter! How long do you plan of keeping this from our Allies?"

"As long as we can. This is a very sensitive case. If our Allies finds out about this, it could jeopardize all this peace we had so painstakingly worked hard for!"

"But Representative…our citizens' lives are in peril! Even though we already had them evacuated to our Shelter in _The Gardens, _are not enough! What if…"

"Lord Yuzumi, please. I understand your concerns, but I can assure you, that no such thing will occur. Our military resources are very well capable, I believe, you are aware of that fact alone."

The last Battle_ of Messiah, _one of the infamous Battles in the history that made the ORB's military capabilities soars high. Their Famous MS, the golden _Akatsuki,_ their brave and courageous fleet armed with the latest technology, that rivals the ZAFT's.

That fact silenced the dubious Lord Yuzumi. He knows their Military power is great, but the fact that these Rebels dare to challenge them means something more. He doesn't want to doubt the young Representative's abilities, but…

"Any more concerns?" The lords can barely look her in the eye. They meekly nodded no. "Very well then. This meeting's adjourned. Another assembly will take place within this week. You will be informed of the time and place."

The Lords left in silence one by one, with their heads hanging low. They know that they had made a very big mistake back then, by disobeying and trying to manipulate the great Representative, but somehow, they felt like their making a big mistake.

After all the Lords had left, Chief Representative Athha stood up from her seat, nursing her pounding head. Kisaka could only give a sympathetic look as she made her way to her private office.

Her young secretary, Lamia was standing by the corridor, waiting for her. The young secretary had her head bowed down and her hands were trembling.

"Lamia. What is it?" Kisaka's bark like tone made the young lady jumped.

"Anou… Athrun-sama called while Representative Athha was on the meeting. I told him he could just call back, but he said he was busy. He said he'd just leave a message in Line 3. Then he hung up…"

_He called…But… why didn't he waited for me?_

"Oh…I see…He must be in a hurry. Ok.I'll go check on it now. Thanks Lamia." She gave the young secretary a smile, heightening the hue of the young lady's face. Turning to Kisaka, she spoke in a calm yet blank tone, "Kisaka please have Erika Simmons come to my office this afternoon? I would like to ask her something."

"Roger that Cagalli…Consider it done. " With that Kisaka gave her a salute and went on his way.

She immediately headed to her office to hear Athrun's message for her. She pressed the red light on her black telephone and positioned herself comfortably in her swivel chair.

' Cagalli. Hi, It's me, Athrun. I called to say that I couldn't come to ORB this week. Kira had some important specs he need me to review ASAP and Lacus had me go baby-sit some new cadets. I cant say that I could be there on our Anniversary too because Shinn needs some hand concerning some "Movements" against the armistice. So, I'm very sorry… I'll try to make it up to you the next time. Ok? Please don't over work yourself. Lacus and Kira says Hi… I have to go now…I'll call you later ok?'

A dull pain started to numb her chest. She clutched her chest tightly, with her knuckles turning white, as drops of tears fell on her knuckles.

_He did it again._

_Breaking his promises. _

_But, I could understand our situation. Me, a chief Representative of an Island Nation. Him, a Special Ops Officer under the direct command of PLANTS' Chairwoman, Lacus Clyne. I really do understand. We both have responsibilities, responsibilities that slowly tearing us apart. I…I only want to be with you. But…_

A shrill ring of her telephone shattered her thoughts. With a trembling hand, she picked up the receiver half-heartedly.

"Hello"

"Cagalli, It's me, Athrun. "

"Athrun…Oh..Hello. I got your message earlier."

"Oh yeah… Listen, I'm really sorry. I really wanted to go there but too much work here and stuff…I can barely breath properly! "

"You shouldn't overwork yourself."

_At least you have time for other people._

"Yeah..But I'm taking at least a day off work. I wanted to use that to spent it with you but. It's not enough. I promise I'll make it up to you. Ok?"

"Ok"

_Promises again…_

"So how's everything there? I do hope you're not stressing yourself again."

"Everything's good. I just got back from a council meeting about some reforms."

_My country's being threatened by some rouge Rebels, my citizens have been evacuated and in a week's time, we'll be having a small Civil war, But I'm good. I'm just stressing myself to death thinking that you'll be here to relieve me but here you are, telling me you cant come and visit me…_

"Really? That's good… Lacus is thinking about some reforms too. Its kind of hard for her… she had to start from scratch again…all the past chairmen have their own platforms that aren't necessary. She had to start all over again."

_I have a war raging now…Do you pity me too?_

"Oh I see. It must be very hard for her then. I'm glad you're there to support her."

_Just when I need you the most_

"Yeah. Listen, I have to go. Shinn's here. I'll try to call you later. Ok?"

"OK..Bye Take care"

"Bye."

"I love y---"

"…………………_If you wish to make a call, please hung up and dial the number again…. If you wish to call…"_

_Athrun….I love you…..

* * *

_

_**there... I'm working on the 3rd installment already.. so...dont forget to RXR...**_

_**you guys deserve a scoop of ice cream for RXR my work..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I got 2 chappies here!! Made it within 2 hours.. well, the 1st one was half done anyways.. I'm sorry If I'm a bit late..My PC had been giving me stupid error stuff and I had to run my anti virus but it was negative...so..I think my PC memory's the culprit...I need a new one!!!!! anyways...some FYI..my titles are excerpts from the song Final Distance by Utada Hikaru..it's a very sad song well fitted for Asucaga pairings..also I suggest you listen to Honoo no Tobira while reading the 2nd chappie I uploaded..It has action on it..I did it while listening to Honoo Tobira, Akatsuki no Kuruma, SOulatker by JAM Project and Velvet Underworld...( I know I know..no connection at all..)**

**NOw off to the chappie!**

**I'd like to thanx you guys for reading this again..**

**

* * *

**

_**I wanna be with you now**_

Her morning started in the Home base, surrounded by panicking Lords, Commanders, soldiers and CICs. Kisaka had already sent some troops against the heavily armed rebels. She already had some land soldiers

It turns out, the rebel were able to smuggle some heavy duty MS and MAs from some space scavengers, who would sell salvaged units from the past war to any person, as long as they have money. Damn, they even had some GOUFs-class, GAIAs-class, Murasames-class, Saviour-class, Abyss-class and heck even Destroys-class.

Damn those Junk Dealers!

Erika Simmons approached her with a cup of hot coffee. She eased up her creased forehead with a smile and offered her the cup.

"Look, they don't have highly trained pilots. Our soldiers had been trained by the finest legends! Mwu, Kira and Athrun…'

She unconsciously stiffened at the mention of his name_. Athrun._

"Yeah…"

"…Plus, our ship captains had undergone Murrue's training. Not to mention our high grade MS and our Goddess of Victory here." Erika winked at her, forcing a smile from her halfhearted heart.

_Would he rush to her side?_

_Would he care?_

Naah…

He's too busy…

And besides, she purposely cut all her connection to the TERMINAL and to PLANTS so this situation could be kept at a minimum. They had been relaying false images to their affiliated countries and to their informers. Sealing their chances of gaining help or any form of assistance from any one.

"Cagalli-sama, Sector 5 requesting reinforcements, heavy armed GOUFs had already infiltrated their 2nd line of defense!" Simmons almost choked on her coffee. Cagalli quickly took over the CIC's monitor, and assessed the situation.

"What?! Dispatch Murasame Team 105 as reinforcement immediately!" She unconsciously bit her upper lip as another call rang in the air.

"Cagalli-sama! Sector 12 is down! Sector 13 is currently holding their stand!_" _

"Lady Cagalli, currently dispatching Team 105 to Sector 5, an Teams 89 and 34 to Sector 13"

One Commander gave the order to dispatch other units, followed by the other Generals.

"Cagalli-sama, Sector 17 is requesting immediate back up! "

"Dispatch appropriate teams ASAP! You don't need to wait for Cagalli-sama's approval! What if the Sector already crashed?! Use your critical thinking for just once!" One General snapped at a CIC, earning a weary look from Cagalli.

"What's the current over all defense fleet status?"

"Cagalli-sama, it's…..45 on our side, the Rebels' forces is continuously pouring, We cant find their main fleet!"

"Damn! How's Kisaka's Fleet doing?" The Lords started to murmur amongst themselves, earning an irritated look from Erika Simmons

"Ma'am Commander Kisaka is currently holding off 2 fleets. Losses on their side is 47.9 and rising!"

The voices of the generals and commanders continues to fill the already tensed atmosphere with their orders and commands. The silent murmurs of the Lords hushed as they stood in awe and fear, watching their country being ravaged by the Civil war.

"Damn it! Damn it!!!" Cagalli's hands slammed down the table hard, so hard, that it literally made some of the Lords and Generals jumped in surprise.

"Cagalli-sama we suggest that we request help from the Terminal, our force is…"

"No… We wont! There's still hope, we cant forever rely on their aid. I'm launching!"

"Cagalli-sama!"

"Cagalli-sama don't! We could ---"

"I said NO ! CIC, Prepare the Akatsuki!"

"Cagalli…" Simmons tried to stop her by grabbing her arm, but the pained look in Cagalli's eyes, made her let go and watch her back disappear in the maze of corridors.

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

_"Primary CPU uplink, check. OS variable optimization online. Reactor core stable. Gyroscope nominal. Fire Control System, check. Head's Up Display, activated. Communications Relay online… All systems, online…"_

_"Weight to power ratio computation, complete. Catapult power optimized. APU online."_

_"ORB-01, Akatsuki, System Activated."_

**_"You have a Go for a Launch!"_**

_"Cagalli Yula Athha, Akatsuki, Launching!"_

The cables snapped off the Akatsuki, spewing faint smoke on the base of the catapult. Warning lights started to blink as the Akatsuki launched

Watching the Burning Gold of Hope Lord Uzumi left, Erika Simmons could only pray that her Lady would forgive her for this decision she was about to make….

"Terminal, This Erika Simmons, Agent NO. ORB-06, 326987754, requesting acknowledgement "

"Terminal here, Agent no. ORB-06, 326987754, Erika Simmons acknowledge. CIC Meyrin Hawke Here, What can I do for you Ms. Simmons?"

"Reporting Current High Code Red Status, for ORB, is requesting immediate reinforcement."

"High Code RED? Is ORB under siege or something?"

"Ms. Hawke, I have no time to answer your questions, so please…connect me to the Higher Ops."

"I'm sorry, Connecting to Athrun Zala, please wait…"

* * *

Yehey!!!

I made it in time!! I told you I will! anyways, forgive me for the crappy work here..A bit exhausted


	4. Chapter 4

Whew...NOw My PC's somehow cooperating..

* * *

**_Even if my principle is not to try_**

"I'm sorry, But Athrun-kun cannot be reached, I'll connect you to Kira-sama, please wait."

Erika is not getting very impatient. She is still stuck in the Hangar Bay and it's been almost 20 minutes since the Akatsuki had launched. Up till now, she doesn't know what's happening out there…

"Sorry for waiting, You are now connected to Kira Yamato, along with Chairwoman Clyne."

"Thank you Meyrin."

"Erika! What's happenening to ORB?" The worried voice of Kira boomed over the receiver. Lacus' distraught face made her feel more anxious as she took a deep breath.

"ORB is currently under siege from the Rebels who are against the new reforms against racial discrimination. Most of the Rebels are Coordinators who managed to get their hands on Salvaged Units from the past wars. Heck, we even have Destroy-class units currently ravaging our lands."

"How come you guys didn't ask for any assistance? Why should this matter escalate to this height?"

"Cagalli, as stubborn as always, wanted to solve this without asking for any help, so she put a tight lid on the matter, She tried her best, from diplomatic negotiations and such, but the rebels didn't listen."

"Where's Cagalli now?" Kira's face, now full of worry couldn't wait any longer.

"She had just launched in the Akatsuki, around 20 minutes agao, and I haven't heard from her since. "

"That's it, I'm Launching! Lacus, please send assitance to ORB ASAP. I don't wanna hear her cry like that anymore."

"Kira…" Erika watched as the twin brother disappeared from the monitors, leaving the young chairwoman. Regaining her composure, she faced Erika with full confidence, giving full orders for the dispatch of unit assistance to ORB. And With a faint smile, the monitor went off.

Erika quickly dashed her way to the bridge. The shrill cries of the the codes were still there, the tired commanders and generals passing orders, and the helpless lords, quivering in anxiety and fright as they watched the gleaming Akatsuki with it's band of badly beaten Murasame units hack their ways of rebels.

"Current Status report please?" Erika was hoping for a higher number now…Please, Houmeah…

"It raised to 55.4 Ma'am. That is the current percentage of our side in the western Sector as led by the Chief Representative, however, eastern sector is in bad shape, it's 44.8 as lead by Commander Kisaka."

"have you dispatched back up to that sector?"

"Yes ma'am. But out remaining manpower is heavily decreasing. We only have 360 MSs left in our hangar, and 297 pilots."

"What?!" She felt her legs weakened. Her insides started to swirl. _She just cant believe this number! Oh Great Houmeah, what's happening to ORB? Will it fall again like it did before?_

* * *

She had been on the field for almost 2 hours now, and had sink 2 Tankers, brought down at least 3 aerial fleets on the western sector. She wanted to help Kisaka on the other side, but the enemy kept on coming on her side. She only got a handful Murasames on her side and by the look on their units, they wont last any longer. 

Plus, not to mention they are very exhausted now. She is too, but she needs to fight. She wont let history repeat itself…_Never…_

The sight of the ORB burning down with her father was one of the worst thing she had to endure. She lost 2 important things in her life that day. Her Father and her country. But gained another 2 things to cherish. A twin brother, and a lover. A twin brother currently with his fiancée in PLANTS, and a lover, whose insensitivity had made their relationship more shallow.

_Damn!_

_This isn't the time for thinking about this things!_

2 GOUFS went down as she fired, but she lost another one in her decreasing band of Murasames.

"Lady Cagalli…"

"Huh?"

"It has been an honor to fight along side you…I had always looked up to you and our great Lord Uzumi..You have my full trust, my lady…I hope you could meet my children. They really like you…"

"Kazuya.."

"Same here Cagalli-sama, I'm ready to give my life for you…"

"Tokiko…"

"Same here Lady Cagalli, I were to perish in this battle, and that there is someone persecuting you, I would come back from grave to haunt that person! No one makes our Lady cry!"

"Hazusa.."

"You guys…" Tears started to make their way along her face. "You guys…. You don't have to say that…We will win this battle…we will make it through….."

"Cagalli-sama!!!"

Hazusa's Murasame swerve in front of her Akatsuki, shielding it from a proton cannon from a DESTROY.

"HAZUSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A rain of laser beams followed, with the remaining 3 units flying in zigzags avoiding the beam. As for the now enraged Akatsuki, it flew straight towards the Destroy, forcing it'way through it's barrier, hacking it's limbs and decapitating it's head.

Then it flew around the nearby flock of ZAKUs and Saviours, hacking their heads of, especially one of the light red Saviour.

It tried to engaged her in air, which she gladly took.

With her 2 beam sabers, she swiftly "**_savioured'_** the unit, turning it to metals scraps. Using her combined beam sabers, she flung it towards the incoming fleet of DOM, followed by a barrage of heavy fire power from her.

A dozen of DOMS lost their limbs in that attack. Another boomerang attack was received by a flock of GAIAs ganging on the mid line of the western sector. What she didn't know, there were 3 ABYSS Class hovering at her back, that had slaughtered her remaining Murasames.

It was too late when the Akatsuki noticed the 3 ABYSS units. Even if she tried using her remaining weapons, she wont make it with her depleting energy.

_Father…_

_Kira.._

_Kisaka…_

_Athrun…_

It was then, when another beam saber boomerang went hacking the Abyss off, followed by a heavy barrage of firepower, that she quickly recognize as the team up of…

Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice…

Kira and Athrun…

_Athrun…_

* * *

_there there..dont kill me...I know I'm late, but I got reasons..1st my PC's going weird again..and I had heavy research things...and I ahd to work on my PC (Playing Character) in one of a GSD themed RPG forum, (SHe's gonna get "killed by her boyfriend, and wakes up as another Stellar type babe ..._

Also, "savioured" is the term my fellow forumers used in the scene where Kira turns AThrun's Saviour into scrap metal in GSD..I forgot the title..but I think you guys know that scene..

also, I know there are a lot of spelling mistakes here...I wasnt able to run a grammar check too.. forgive me..FORGIVE MeeeeeH

_anyways, as usual, RXR,, rave and rant at me..just no sharps please..you can kill me afterwards.._

_Few more chappies and I'll be done..I havent worked on the next chapter yet, but hey, I did 1 1/2 chapters in 2 hours...I could make 3 if I'm in the mood and no research and funny exams there.._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Yehey! I finally uploaded this uber late update...**_

**_I know, it seemd rushed again, but I really dont want you guy think that I let my fics go stale. So, I'm doing my best to finish them all. 2 more fics to update. While this one, will be seeing it's end soon. Estimated 2 or 3 more chapters to go..._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Even if my principle is not to try**_

The warning siren broke the serenity of the night. Athrun woke up to an empty space beside him.

"Cagalli…"

The events from earlier seemed distant yet clear to his memory. They arrived in the scene just in time, to save Cagalli from being shot down. Kira was obviously in his SEED mode, as he cleared the land of ORB from the rebels, while he decapitated the heads and limbs of the units in the Eastern Sector.

As for Cagalli, she still went on fighting along side with them. When all of the sudden, it's color started to fade as it plunged down from the air.

"Cagalli!!!!"

He swerved through the skies, towards the Akatsuki. Making it just in time, he cradled the limp Oowashi Akatsuki in IJ's arms.

" Cagalli! Answer me! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just ran out of power." A pale and tired Cagalli greeted him with a force smile.

"Are you sure? I'll take you back to Home base then."

"No, I'm ok! I can go back by myself!"

"No, I'm going with you. In your state, you'll be a sitting duck to the enemy. I'll escort you back. Kira can handle the rest!"

A ComLink from a flustered and worried SEED Mode Kira came to both of them.

"Cagalli! Are you ok? "

"I am. I just ran out of power."

"I'll take her back to Homebase now Kira, you take care of things here, right?"

"Consider it done. Don't worry about me. Main priority right now is Cagalli. Athrun, I'm leaving her to you."

"But--!"

_Both of you, are treating me like an object now…_

"Now buts, Cagalli, We're heading back"

Within an hour from the two legendary MS unit's arrival, the rebel forces went down rapidly, up to the point of them retreating.

Kira singlehandedly liberated the Eastern Sector, after Athrun and Cagalli's retreat, and later on helped the Western Sector.

Home Base was rejoicing when she arrived. Salutes and praises filled the once tensed and gloomy Atmosphere of the Home Base. Even the Lords looked grateful, with their smug faces in half grins of relief. Athrun quickly called the medics, as he opened the door of drained out Akatsuki from the outside. A half conscious, profusely sweating Cagalli greeted him with a smile.

He immediately took off her helmet, and loosened her suit, as her gingerly laid her on the gurney.

"Cagalli! Hang in there!"

He kept his hand locked with hers as they rushed her to the sick bay, squeezing it every now and then.

Kira arrived few minutes later, with his pilot suit still on. He rushed immediately to the infirmary as soon as he arrived. A blank Athrun stood outside, waiting for any news on what's happening inside.

"Is she—" he didn't dare to finish his sentence. The expression on Athrun's blank face was enough.

"She's gonna be alright… after all, she is the desert Rose. She'll be alright."

Minutes droned by, like hours, before the door finally opened. A relief doctor smiled at the worried heroes, and without questions, the red knight rushed inside, by his princess' side. While the Paladin stayed and took time to talk about his sister's condition.

"How is she? She is alright, right?"

A faint hint of hesitation appeared on the Doctor's face before he answered. "She's ok. She's just tired. A little rest will do her good."

Kira gave a deep sigh of relief as he shook the physician's hand and went inside.

The physician bowed his head in silence, as he walked away from the infirmary. If ever something happened to the Representative, he'll take his life.

Inside, a relieved red knight watched as his princess being transferred to the gurney. Apparently, his princess requested her to stay in her room, rather than in the infirmary.

According to her, she cant take the strong scent of medicine in the infirmary. Kira patted Athrun's back, as he followed the gurney to the hallway.

"She's gonna be alright Athrun. I talked to her doctor. He said, just one good rest will make her better, so, from here, I'll take over with Kisaka, you stay by her side. She needs you."

"You need not to tell me that Kira." A smiled break open in his handsome face, as he followed the gurney to the quarters.

The medics gingerly transferred Cagalli into her bed. Athrun lead them to the door, thanking them, then went back to her side.

He was about to take off his coat when she called out his name in a soft yet trembling voice.

He rushed immediately to her side, when all of the sudden, she threw her arms around him, with crystal tears flowing endlessly.

"I…I failed my father's wishes. I almost had ORB burned down again. I am not worthy of this anymore. I cant take it. I'm worthless after all! I…I---"

He coaxed her back to bed, wiping her tears away. Then he gingerly laid beside her, with his coat still on, caressing her tear stained face.

"Listen to me. You're not worthless. You had been doing your best all this time, and, it wasn't your fault this is happening again. Everybody has their own mistakes. And are allowed to make mistakes. You're just human, Cagalli. Even us coordinators have flaws, despite our genes alteration. So, it's ok.. The only mistake you made was not asking for help. You know, we're more than willing to help out, you just need to ask."

Only mute tears did the reply. She wanted to say that, all the times she needed him the most, all the times she yearned to hold him close. Yet, all she could do was keep her wishes inside, afraid of being a bother to his already busy life. It seems that he has no time for her now, and she could understand that. After all, they both have responsibilities to tend to. Their relationship ahs no place in this life they have now.

He kissed her forehead, as she continued to cry in his chest. He took off his coat and threw it at the nearby couch, before wrapping her in his arms. And soon enough, she was sound asleep in his arms, with dried tears, glistening in her face.

_"I'll stay by your side from now on."_

* * *

When he got in the bridge, in was like a war broke out in a snap. Panicking CICs, soldiers, generals and lieutenants, flustered Lords. He tried looking for Cagalli, Kira or Kisaka to ask about the matter, but he couldn't find them. Instead, the large monitor did the answering for him.

It showed Strike Freedom being outnumbered by dozens of Zakus, GOUFs, and Destroys. The midnight sky lit up with all the shower of beams and lasers.

Another screen showed the Oowashi hacking off limbs and heads of Zakus and GOUFs, while dodging the fire from the DOMs swerving around her in a crumbled city.

A fleet of Murasames was shown in another screen, being shot down one by one, as they struggled against the enemy.

It was enough for him, to go and rush to his IJ without even changing his clothes. He boarded IJ with thousands of questions raging in his mind.

* * *

A/N: really, this story was supposedly done by now, but I got a bit messed up and I forgot the original ending

so I need your help on this guys. Suggest me your endings...maybe it be Kill Cagalli or shoot down Kira or had Athrun KIA or whatever, it's fine with me... just bring them on.

Anyways, that's about it.. dont forget to RXR again!


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: We can still see each other in our dreams**

* * *

He lost track of how many Mobile Armors he had shot down, or how many times swung his blade. He doesn't know how long he had been in battle, or if there are still units remaining on his side. He couldn't see any Murasames flying around or fighting on ground. He couldn't see any Enemies on his radar anymore. Is it over?

Could he be the only one remaining?

No.

He did send them to protect the Home Base. They must be there.

To protect his stubborn Princess.

His fingers and legs have started to numbed now, and his Unit's power pack is almost at its limit. He wondered if the enemy's number had cut down to size, or if the chaos had settled down. So far, his sector's clear, with only the smoke and debris scattered around. The ORB Forests he and Cagalli painstakingly cared for, are now nothing but charred remains. All because of this nonsense civil war.

Why didn't Cagalli asked for help in the first place anyways?

Is it that hard to give him a call, or ask her own brother for help?

How about the Eternal? ORB's a part of the Terminal right?

Why didn't she asked for help?

Why?

Why did she let this matter escalate to this extent?

He couldn't scold her earlier since Kira was there, and she looked tired. So, maybe after everything's settled, he'll sit down with her and talk. And also, he needs to make things between them clear. Whether this relationship they have is being a bother to both of them.

"Home Base, This Justice, what's the sit?"

Static came in reply, that send chills in his back. Surely, he's just out of range right?

"Home Base, I repeat, Give me the current stat."

Static.

"Home Base!!" He shifted his gears, setting his coordinates back to Home Base.

"Justice….this….is…Home Base…"

"Home Base! What's the sit? "

"We had just pull through…we received direct hits, but, Freedom was able to take the fall. Our half of our systems was out, and radars aren't good either."

"Wait, whattabout the Oowashi?"

"We haven't established contact with the Oowashi sir."

"WHAT? For how long now?"

"Sir, 46 minutes and 20 seconds. We lost contact with the Akatsuki team after they headed out to the Northern Sector."

"And no one care to follow up on her?" He shifted his gears again, this time, with the coordinates to the North.

God let her be ok.

"Sir we did, but like we mentioned earlier, we were attacked, and Sir Kira was badly hit. The Freedom is in 15 functional state. We already sent some of the forces…"

"And?"

"We haven't received any reports from them yet."

"How long has it been?"

"30 minutes has elapsed since we had last heard form them sir."

"Damn it! What are the Coordinates?"

_I'm almost there Cagalli, so hang in there…Cagalli!!_

He gripped his controls hard as he came nearer and nearer to the coordinates. The sound of war seemed faint from his location, but he could still see the flashing lights of the battle.

She'll be ok, she'll be ok…Just few more distance… 

He felt his heart jump in relief when he saw the glittering gold Mobile Suit zooming in the air, against an unknown enemy.

Good she's still ok! 

He tried contacting her, wanting to be sure that's she's really ok, that at least, if he could see her face…

But what he saw dropped all his high hopes in mid air. A dismembered Akatsuki. Against the Giant Destroy.

This is just a dream right?

Right, it must be a dream!

A nightmare he'll soon wake up from.

Without thinking twice, he fired his twin cannons, hoping to divert its attention. And it did, plus he was able to disable its obnoxious barrier. And with a quick swing of his twin blades, he was able to disbable it quickly and effortlessly. Making sure it's completely out; he severed its enormous limbs, and shot its head down. And as the Giant crumbled down to the ground, he turned his attention to the Akatsuki.

"Hey!" He made sure his voice didn't sound worried or mad. He wanted to sound confident, and…

A Sound only Com link came in, and just by hearing her voice, he knew.

"….Athrun….you came…" Her voice, trembling and weak, so much different from her ever so confident voice. Her powerful voice, now seemed so weak, so fragile…

"Can you still fly? I mean,…" What the hell is he saying? Obviously, with her current situation, and all. All because he wanted to deny the reality, the possibility of her being severely injured, but he tried to shunned the thought away.

_Why? Will that bring you happiness?_

He maneuvered his unit towards her, as he waited for a reply. But the anxiety inside him couldn't wait. "Hey, you ok? Don't move, I'll carry Akatsuki back to base so –"

"I'm sorry…" His whole body froze in mute horror, as the once glinting gold Unit lost its radiance, succumbing to its dull gray color. And as if that wasn't enough, series of small explosions began to ravage the mute Unit, its remaining limbs breaking off, as it falls down.

Move!

Save her!

Please! Move!! I need to save her!!!

But, he couldn't. Or, to be more precise, his Unit cant. He watched as his own controls black out, and the red light began flashing.

He braced himself as his Unit began to fall, at the same time with the Oowashi, only, the Akatsuki falling faster than he is. He watched helplessly as small explosions raged inside the dismembered unit, as it fell limply. And as he braced himself for the impact of his own fall, he tried to hope for something he knew was impossible, trying to deny the dim possibility of…

Numb to his own injuries from the fall, he quickly made his way to the Akatsuki's crash site. The stench of burning wires were had never been this foul to his nose. That even though he's used to smelling it's stench, somehow, it seemed foul to his nostrils. But it didn't matter. It's just the wires…

Just the wires…It just the wires, right?

He flipped his phone and sent his coordinates to the Home Base, requesting for retrieval and medical assistance. He didn't wanted to, but just to be sure right? She might have some bruises or scratches and such.

_Who are you fooling?_

He forced a nervous smile the dismembered cockpit came into view. Smoke spewing from all corners, cables sparking, and the horrible gash on the cockpit. He made his way up, while filling his mind with absurd hopes and lines. But deep inside, he knew the truth. Cold hands shaking with fear as he slowly opened the severed cockpit. The stench of burned wirings filled his nostrils as the cockpit slowly opened, to reveal his most feared thing in life.

"I'm sorry…." Her voice, was unusually hoarse, a proof of how severe her condition is. She already had her helmet off, and trails of blood coursing down from her forehead, passing through her left eye to her cheek, trickling down on her suit. Dark crimson stains were her orange pilot suit, from her right shoulder reaching at the chest area, going down to her abdomen. Her right arm hanged limply at her arm rest, with crimson droplets trickling down on her fingers..

"Hush...You don't need to talk…."

He leaned closer to her, hoping that this was all just another nightmare he could wake up from. That this was just a pigment of his imagination. But the cold touch of her hand on his face assured him of the fact that he wasn't.

"I'm sorry…" Even though she gave him the warmest smile she has, it wasn't enough to made him feel any better. He remained silent, with only the continuous flowing of tears has the words his heart wanted to convey to her. He carefully, gently wrapped his trembling arms around her head, hoping that his embrace would heal her wounds. He was trying to keep a straight, calm face, but, despite his efforts, his shaking body gave him away.

"I should have waited for you…I should have…been more…trustful…" A warm tear rolled it's way against the crimson stained cheek. "Now, here I am…a burden once more…"

He kneeled down to her, looking deeply in her tear stained golden eyes. He kissed away her tears, tasting blood in his lips.

"How many times should I have to tell you that you're not a burden. And it's not your fault. I should have stayed. I promised to protect you at all times…but…instead, I always leave you alone. We've been apart for such a long time…and…and…"

"Still.." He felt like his whole being had been raped by his guilty conscience. It was his fault… Fault for not noticing it.

"It's not your fault…please don't say things like that. It'll be ok… don't worry…Help's on the way. So please…save your strength.. I wont leave your side anymore, I'll watch over you…."

He took off his charcoal black jacket and placed it over her. Then he stood up to wipe her tears and bestow a kiss on her crimson stained forehead.

"I…when we get married…I want a small house… the one with white picket fence and crap…just like in the movies…"

"Yes, will have that, and a dog too, just like in the movies." He was choking back his words. He couldn't suppress his tears anymore, he cant hold it back…

"We'll name him Kira?"

"Yeah, we'll name the dog Kira…" He wanted to gather her up and embrace her tightly in his arms, but he cant. Only her blood smeared hand…

Her now cold and shaking hands…

"We'll…still see…each other in…our….dreams right? There…we can star all over again…Right?"

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finally uploaded! It took me a while and all. Am sorry. It was actually nice seeing my old stories and style and compare them to the newer ones...How nostalgic!Anyways, it's not yet the end so hang on. RXR too, so I can hear your insights on this. 


End file.
